One on one
by cassiemortmain
Summary: Modern AU - Sybil and Tom meet by chance on the last night of her holiday in New York - will they find a way to be together? This time, Tom and Sybil head to Dublin to meet the Bransons. Now up to date!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note_ -

Those of you who follow me on Tumblr (hello!) will recognise this drabble - it's part of a series that grew and grew, and I'm now moving it over here as this rather angsty fic has some way to go yet! It was based on a prompt (which I will not yet reveal, as it's a spoiler for those of you who haven't read this story yet).

Special thanks to the wonderful team at Allen Leech Online, who shared the image of Allen (taken on his visit to Australia - yay!) that I've used to illustrate this story.

As always, I love to hear what you think! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"And it's 61-48, Knicks-Hawks, at the end of the second quarter, it's still anyone's game …"

The crowd was close to raising the roof at Madison Square Garden as the players left the court. Gwen waved down the guy selling hot dogs and beer, then turned to Sybil.

"Isn't this so much fun! Now aren't you glad I dragged you over here to visit me in New York!"

Sybil smiled at her friend. "I certainly needed a break now that exams are over," she agreed. "And we were so lucky to get these tickets on my last night, weren't we? How did you do it?"

Gwen winked, putting a finger to the side of her nose. "Let's just say I have a guy."

"You're such a local already, aren't you?" They shared a grin.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" the crowd chanted. Sybil looked up to see what all the fuss was about, and saw something that made her gasp. Her face, several feet high, paired with the face of a total stranger in the next seat.

 _Oh my God, what do I do now!_

Still staring at herself, she saw the man recognise his own face on screen. They turned towards each other in the same moment and she felt a fluttery sensation in her stomach as a gaze as blue-green as a tropical ocean met hers.

"Um, this is rather an awkward s-situation, isn't it," she stammered.

"You could say that!" He gave her a crooked smile.

"What should we do?"

"Well, it does seem a shame to let the crowd down, doesn't it?"

Sybil remained silent for a beat as they stared at each other, and that was just long enough. As if mesmerised, she leaned towards him, her eyes closing as she felt his fingers rest gently on her throat.

It started out soft and sweet, their mouths barely touching. Then, she surprised herself by putting her hand on his shoulder, sliding it around to rest on the back of his neck. Everything changed after that.

A deep groan escaped him as he deepened the kiss. As his arm came around her, pulling her closer, the world beyond his embrace vanished, no more than a memory. All she could feel was him.

When he lifted his lips from hers, she felt a physical ache at being parted from him, and let out a whimper only he could hear. Then, she realised the camera was still on them as the crowd clapped, cheered and stamped their feet, showing their approval of what they had just seen.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, heart still racing in her chest. Their eyes locked as his hand found hers, and he traced a path across her palm with one finger in a way that sent a shiver up and down her spine.

"I don't suppose…"

He didn't finish his sentence, but that didn't matter. Whatever he wanted to ask, Sybil already knew her answer.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note_

Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/favourited this story when I moved it over from Tumblr. It's always so lovely to hear what you think!:)

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Sybil sank into the back seat of the yellow cab as it sped away. Her mind was whirling, her body aching and spent, as she pulled her phone from her bag – _four missed calls_.

"Sybil? Oh thank God it's you, I've been worried sick. Where have you been?"

"It's a long story, Gwen. Really sorry to mess you around. Can I ask you a huge favour? Can you bring my bag out to JFK and meet me there? I won't have time to get back to Brooklyn and pick it up."

"Sure, sweetie, no problem. I was going to take you out there today anyway. I'll be there soon and I expect you to tell me everything!"

Sybil put her phone away and closed her eyes, memories of the night before running through her mind on an endless loop.

 _His mouth on her after he dropped to his knees in the stairwell and lifted her skirt..._

 _Her legs around his waist as he pushed her up against the door..._

 _His lips kissing every inch of her skin once they made it as far as his living room floor..._

 _Her arms braced against the head of his bed while he drove into her..._

 _His hands on her hips as he guided her onto all fours..._

 _Her screams for more which were loud enough to wake the neighbours..._

Overwhelmed with longing, she felt something uncoiling deep in her belly. She forced herself to look out at the grey streets of Queens as they flashed past, forced herself to rejoin a black and white world that seemed less real to her now than the world in colour she had discovered with him, with _Tom_.

The trip to the airport was over sooner than she expected. As she came through the door of the terminal, she saw Gwen, whose eyes lit up as she ran over to give Sybil a hug.

Soon, check-in formalities were complete, and they had settled with cups of coffee in the airport cafe.

"OK, what the hell happened to you last night? You tell me you are leaving with a guy you have just met, and then nothing? I had no idea where you were, if you were OK..."

Sybil held up a hand – "Gwen, I know, I'm really sorry. I should have sent you a message. Can you forgive me?"

Gwen smiled at her. "Don't be daft. Of course! I was just worried about you, that's all."

"I get that, I really do. I don't know what the hell happened to me last night. After we left..." Sybil's eyes half closed and in spite of herself she was about to let the images of last night play through her mind again when Gwen spoke.

"Sybil, what's got into you? I've never seen you like this before."

"Nothing like this ever happened to me before, that's why! I don't even know his last name, but somehow... I made a mistake, Gwen, such a huge mistake!"

"What do you mean, a mistake? Do you mean having a one night stand? Don't beat yourself up about that. Probably post-exam stress, you needed some kind of release."

"No, that's not it. I know it sounds totally insane, but somehow I think... no, that's crazy." She shook her head, trying to clear it. "Don't mind me, I'm just sleep deprived."

They hugged, and then Sybil pulled away, leaning down to pick up her bag. "I'd better go. I'll be cutting it fine getting through security as it is."

"Call me when you get home, yeah? It's been so lovely having you to stay."

"Thanks, you're a star. It's been brilliant, all of it."

An hour later, Sybil was staring out the window of the plane. She could still taste Tom's kisses on her lips, mingled with the salt of a tear that slid unnoticed down her cheek as she remembered her last sight of him that morning. His face boyish and peaceful, his beautiful eyes closed as she pulled the door shut behind her.

Finally, she let herself finish the thought she'd been unable to voice to Gwen earlier.

 _I think – I know it_ _ _'s crazy but I think_ I'm falling in love with him, and now I'll never see him again because I was too afraid of what I was feeling and ran away! Oh God, what have I done?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Three weeks later_

"Dr Crawley to admissions, that's Dr Crawley to admissions."

 _Christ, I'm so tired already..._

Sybil headed down the corridor from the doctor's lounge, leaving a half-drunk cup of coffee behind, to pick up the test results she'd been waiting for. Her phone beeped and she looked at the screen.

 _Want to meet for a quick drink?_ Edith texted.

She typed a quick reply – _Sorry, I can't, I've got a double shift. Rain check?_

 _OK, see you soon x_ , flashed back a minute later.

Sybil smiled. It would have been good to see her sister and get her perspective on recent events. So far, no-one knew about what had happened in New York apart from Gwen, and she was longing to talk to somebody about the way she was feeling.

Tom had rung her like a bell that night, and her heart was still singing his name.

Leaning against the desk, her eyes drifted shut. Immediately, he was there before her, smiling at her, his hand cupping her chin, pulling her mouth to his.

 _Sybil, ah you're so lovely, come here to me..._

Heart racing in anticipation, she parted her lips for his kiss. A wave of loneliness washed over her when she reached out to him and realised he was only there in her imagination.

As she reminded herself that it was her own cowardice that had parted them for ever, a tear trickled down her cheek. Turning to the wall to hide her emotions, she wrapped her arms around herself, seeking comfort that was nowhere to be found.

Just after dawn, Sybil saw a trolley come in from the ambulance bay and jumped up from her chair to assist with the trauma.

"What have we got, Thomas?"

"Possible heart attack, 55 year old male, we've given him fluids in the ambulance and he's stable so far."

"Sir, can you hear me? I'm Dr Crawley, I'm going to take care of you."

She worked the case with her team quickly and carefully, as she always did. Before long the patient was settled and on his way to the cardiac care ward, once they had established he wasn't in any immediate danger.

Turning to update the case board, she lost her balance and almost fell over.

"Hey, Dr Crawley, are you all right?" The paramedic's face was concerned.

"Just the end of a long night, Thomas, don't worry about me. I think I'm still a bit jetlagged from my trip!"

"Oh yes, the New York trip, so glamorous! You'll have to tell me about it sometime... Hang on, here comes Dr Hughes."

She was grateful for Thomas' hand on her arm, steadying her as the head of the department came bustling down the corridor towards them.

"Good morning, Dr Crawley. Before you go off shift, I'll be needing those..." Dr Hughes stopped speaking as she looked at Sybil's face more closely.

"You're looking pale, are you sure you're quite well?" The sharp Scots tones belied her caring nature.

"Yes, thank you, Dr Hughes, I'm fine – just a little tired, it's been a busy night."

As she spoke, she heard a whirling noise in her ears and felt her stomach twist inside her. The next moment, she vomited all over her boss' shoes and fainted dead away.

* * *

 _A/N -_

Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/favourited this story when I moved it over from Tumblr. It's always so lovely to hear what you think!:) More to come soon...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _The following week_

"Shall I make us a coffee? Or I suppose not – a peppermint tea? It's supposed to be good for morning sickness."

Sybil grimaced. "That name is a complete lie for a start – I feel sick all day long!"

"Well, it should get better once you get into your second trimester." Edith reached across the kitchen table to take her sister's hand.

"Sybil, I have to ask – who's the father? Where is he in all this? If he left you to deal with this alone, if he..."

"Edith, please. The father isn't on the scene, that's all you need to know. He didn't do anything wrong, it was me, all me. I was the one who left."

"I didn't even know you were seeing someone!"

"I wasn't, I'm not. It was – I don't really know what it was."

"For God's sake, what happened?"

Sybil decided to tell her the truth, the whole truth.

"... and the worst thing about it is that I'm in love with him, I want to be with him, more than anything, but I don't know where he is! Even before I knew about the baby – I've got no way to let him know I'm pregnant..."

Edith squeezed Sybil's hand again, her love for her sister clear on her face. "Come on, there must be some way we can find him!"

"Well, you tell me – I don't know his last name, or his address, or anything about him except... except that he's amazing, he's all I ever wanted. Oh Edith, I love him!"

Sybil felt hopeless tears start falling down her face. "What am I going to do without him? How can I take care of a baby on my own? My schedule's a complete nightmare! I'll have to quit my course, I'll have to..."

"Oh, sweetie, don't cry! We'll think of something! You know I will help you as much as I can."

"Thanks, but you've got two kids of your own to take care of. No, I will have to get used to the fact that it's just me and the baby."

Edith dragged her chair around to sit beside Sybil, putting her arm around her shoulders.

"Sybil, it's going to be hard to do this on your own, there's no escaping that. I have no idea how I'd cope with being a parent if it weren't for Anthony! But maybe there's a way to make this easier for you, somehow. Now... let me make you that tea..."

* * *

 _Three weeks later_

"Hello?"

"Is that you, Sybil?"

"Yes, who's there?"

"Tom... It's Tom Bellasis."

For a split second, Sybil had almost fainted at the idea that the other Tom, _her_ Tom, had found her. But no, it wasn't to be.

"Tom, hello, how are you?"

"I'm doing well. Look, can I pop up? There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure, why not?" She buzzed him in.

In a few minutes, she found herself wrapped in a hug, a hug she really needed. "Come on in, it's good to see you again."

He sat on the couch, his knee jogging up and down as she offered him a cup of tea.

"Got anything stronger?"

She splashed a finger of whisky into a glass and handed it to him, and he took a large gulp.

"Sybil, let me get right down to it. I heard about, well, I heard about your situation from Edith, and I have an idea."

"My – _situation_?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean... She didn't mean to tell me, but when I asked her how you were, it just came out."

Tom reached to take her hand. "You know, don't you, that I've been in love with you all my life? Since we were children together? When you left me last year, you broke my heart."

Sybil looked down, twisting a strand of her hair, knowing how much she had hurt this good, kind man.

"You might think this is crazy, but hear me out... I'm making good money these days since I made VP, I could take care of you and your baby."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh bloody Nora, I'm making a hash of this, aren't I? What I meant to say, ask... Sybil, will you marry me? I know I asked you before we split... well, my feelings haven't changed, and perhaps things have changed for you, now?" He raked a hand back through his dark hair.

"Are you serious? I mean, it's very sweet of you, Tom, but – I'm carrying another man's child! And I do love you, of course I do, but you know I'm not _in_ love with you, don't you? That's why I had to end things between us."

"Yes, I know – but that might grow in time? And in the meantime, I could help you take care of the baby, we could raise him, or her, together, be a family."

He put a finger under her chin, tipping her face to his. "Think about it, won't you, please? I know it's not an ideal beginning for a marriage but people do it for worse reasons, every day. And you'd not have to do this alone, I'd be there to help you, whatever you need."

She looked at him. "Tom, I have to ask you – did Edith suggest this? I know she's been worrying about me."

"Well, I did mention it to her, and she thought it could be a good idea, but it was _my_ idea, I promise. I love you, Sybil. Always have, always will. Nothing would make me happier than to be your husband."

Setting down his glass, he stood up. "I'll leave you in peace now, but – promise me you'll think about it?"

As Sybil watched Tom walk to his car, she felt the ever-present nausea rise up in her throat and ran to the bathroom, retching. When she was done, she sat down on the floor, resting her forehead against the cool glass of the shower screen, feeling more alone than ever.

 _I don_ _ _'_ t even know if my Tom wants to be with me __– perhaps he_ _ _ _ _'___ s forgotten me already! Maybe Edith_ _ _'_ s right, maybe it_ _ _ _'__ s too hard to __do this alone..._

* * *

 _A/N -_

Thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/favourited this story so far. It's always so lovely to hear what you think!:)

More to come soon... and in the meantime, a reminder of my casting for Tom Bellasis in this story - Aneurin Barnard. (You can see the particularly gorgeous pic of him as I see him in this story on my Tumblr blog, if you want to!)

Now that you all know Sybil's situation (which several people guessed), I can reveal here that this fic came from a prompt, sent to me by mademoisellepoupee (and also by anon) a little while ago – "One night stand and falling pregnant" AU. Many thanks for the inspiration, and sorry it took me a while!


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note -_

Thank you so much for your reviews so far! I always love to hear from you. :) So - you might be wondering - where is Tom while Sybil is going through all this?

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _The morning after the night before_

"Hello?"

Tom followed his first instinct when he woke that morning, reaching for Sybil before he even opened his eyes. Finding her missing from his bed, he got up in search of her, padding naked across the floorboards of his studio apartment.

He knocked on the closed bathroom door. No answer. Turning the handle, he pushed the door open. The room was empty.

A moment later, he realised the awful truth. She was gone.

He turned on the shower and stepped in, trying to clear his head under the steaming water. Instead, he found himself immersed in deep, sensual memories of the night before.

 _The texture of her skin against his. Running his work-roughened hands down her body, he felt as if they might catch on her satin smoothness. But she gasped, saying "Do that again" as his fingers scraped over her nipples, arching her back for more..._

 _The way she moved over him. "I can't seem to stop kissing you, you taste so good," she murmured as she traced a path down his chest with her lips, his heart beating wildly at her touch. Following the lines of his muscles down to his stomach, she took him in her mouth..._

 _The way she responded as he pushed himself into her. His lips were pressed to the side of her neck, his hands lifting her arse to help him thrust even more deeply._ _"Oh my God, that_ _ _ _'s_ incredible..." she moaned, h_ er fingernails dragging across his back as she convulsed around him..._

 _The feel of her thighs around his shoulders as he buried his face in her. His lips and tongue drove her to orgasms so intense she bucked her hips off the bed and screamed, her blissful agony heard in the echoing city street below..._

 _The times in between, when they lay wrapped around each other, kissing, touching, sated at least for a while. "Tom, I've never come like that before, not ever," she whispered in his ear, her fingers resting on the back of his neck, playing with the short hairs there..._

 _The approaching dawn overtaking them both at last. She came into his arms so sweetly, her legs twining with his, her breasts pressed against his chest, her long hair tangled around them, her lips brushing across his even in sleep..._

The sense of her presence was so strong, he reached out to touch her. Finding she wasn't there, he groaned aloud.

Stepping out of the shower, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, heading to the kitchen corner to put the kettle on.

A knock at the door – "Tommy, boy, you there?"

"Who is it?"

"You know who it is, open the bloody door!"

Tom did as he was told. The door opened to reveal his best friend William, who looked uncharacteristically angry.

"You were meant to meet me half an hour ago at O'Connor's, you lazy sod. Where the hell... Tommy, what's up? You look... I don't even know how you look!"

"Come in, Will. I'm making coffee, want one?"

"As long as you tell me what's going on."

Fifteen minutes later, William was up to speed.

"... and the worst thing is, she left without saying goodbye. Not even a note! I don't understand it, we had an unbelievable night together, it just doesn't make sense. But I'm not giving up that easily!"

"What's the plan, Stan?"

"I know two things about her... actually, three. Her name is Sybil, she's a doctor and she was born in Yorkshire. So the plan is, find the phone number for every hospital in England – there can't be that many Sybils working for the NHS, can there! I'll start with the Yorkshire hospitals and work south, and I'll keep searching until I see her again and tell her how I feel."

"And how is that?"

"It seems mad, I know, but I think I've fallen in love with her. It's not just a one-night thing for me. She's... amazing, perfect. She's the one, my friend. I have to find her."

"It will take forever! You could be in for a long wait..."

Tom looked William in the eye. "It doesn't matter how long it takes. For Sybil, I'd wait forever."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Two months later_

Tom lifted his forehead from its position against the cold window glass as his train finally pulled into Kings Cross station. So far on his long-planned (and barely afforded) trip to England, he had hunted down several different Sybils at hospitals in all corners of the country. But he had struck out in his search for the one Sybil, the one woman in all the world, he just had to find. Now, it was time to tackle London.

The list for today began with "The Royal London Hospital, London E1." He checked the Tube map – Hammersmith and City Line, eastbound, would bring him to the closest stop – and headed down the escalator.

When he came up to street level again, he found himself blinking slightly at the bright light. The hospital itself was a confusing muddle of grey concrete buildings, huddling together as if for warmth, and it took him a little while to find the 'main entrance' sign.

 _This could be it_ – the same thought he had each time he went into a hospital on his list came to his mind. This could be the place where he would see her again.

He waited in line at the reception desk, and after the man in front of him, who was elderly and rather confused, had been sent gently on his way, he stepped forward.

Putting on his best "luck of the Irish" grin, and exaggerating his accent a little, he spoke to the receptionist.

"I wonder if you might be able to help me? I was hoping to find a doctor who treated me a while back, but I only know her first name – it's Sybil. She was really helpful, sure, and I've made a complete recovery, I did want to thank her in person."

Crossing his fingers seemed to work, because the receptionist returned his smile and looked at her screen.

"Ah yes, you must mean Sybil Crawley, she's a final year medical student. You should go up to the cardiac ward and ask at the nurses' station – they should be able to find her for you, if she's working today. Third floor, lifts are over there."

The lift was one of those seemingly designed for an old people's home, with doors very slow to open and close. Tom's fingernails were digging into his palms by the time he reached his destination.

As he walked along the corridor, he saw something that made him stop in his tracks. A noticeboard, with pictures of all the medical staff. Running his finger along the rows, he felt the breath leave his body as he saw her, _his_ Sybil. Her hair loose around her shoulders, her eyes were looking into the camera in a way he knew he'd never forget as long as he lived.

Knowing he was so close, he broke into a run. He skidded to a stop in front of the nurses' station, ready to try the same technique that had succeeded so well downstairs. As it turned out, he didn't need to.

The small, blonde nurse working there seemed to be doing several things at once – answering the phone, checking her computer screen, stirring a cup of tea. It took her a moment to notice him but, once she did, she was all fake smiles and ill-timed attempts at charm.

"Hello, handsome, what can I do for you?"

"I'm here to see Dr Sybil Crawley. Could you tell her Tom is here, please? I'll only take a minute of her time, I'm sure she's busy."

He had expected the nurse to pick up the phone, or check a listing, but instead she nodded in recognition, broadening her smile.

"Mr Bellasis? How lovely to meet you! I'm Nurse Braithwaite. I'll let Sybil know you are here."

"I'm sorry, there must be some mistake. Mr _who_?"

She shook her head, looking a little confused."You're not Tom Bellasis, Sybil's fiancé?"

Of all the scenarios Tom had imagined playing out once he found Sybil, this one hadn't occurred to him. The world spun around him for a minute, and he had to grab the edge of the counter to hold himself up.

"No, no I'm not. I'm – well, I'm no-one in particular."

"Would you like to leave a message?" The blonde nurse fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"No thank you, no message. Actually, I've got a plane to catch…"

Shoulders slumped, he turned away, knowing that he was too late, that he had missed his chance.

 _She loves another man, she is engaged to him..._

One foot dragging in front of the other, he made it back to the front door, then managed to flag down a cab.

"Heathrow airport, fast as you can."

He felt his whole body shaking as the taxi pulled out into the traffic, which he could hardly hear over the pounding of his heart. All his hopes were shattered, his dreams of happiness destroyed, and he had never felt so alone.

The only thing he could think of to do was to go home to New York, lick his wounds and try to forget all about Sybil Crawley. But how could he hope to do that, when he'd already given over his whole heart into her keeping?

* * *

 _A/N -_

Thank you so much for your reviews so far! I always love to hear from you. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _An hour later_

"Dr Crawley?"

Sybil was leaving after her shift, already dreaming of a warm bath followed by an early bed, when an unwelcome voice interrupted her reverie.

She stopped at the nurses' station. "Yes, Nurse Braithwaite?"

"I wanted to let you know, a man stopped by to see you today, and I thought he was your fiancé, Mr Bellasis. So silly of me!"

"My fiancé? What are you talking about? I'm not engaged!"

"I'm sorry if I made a mistake – I heard you talking with Thomas Barrow the other day and I thought you said..."

"Oh, well if you had paid attention, you would have heard me say that Tom had proposed to me but I had decided to say no. Not that it is any of your business!"

She was about to sweep away in a huff, when something made her ask one more question.

"Why did you think it was Tom?"

The other woman smirked. "Because he said his name was Tom. Fairly small leap, I would have thought."

Sybil felt faint. "What do you mean, he said his name was Tom? Who are you talking about?"

"As I told you – a man stopped by to see you today, and he said his name was Tom. Broad shoulders, blue eyes, really good looking and the most gorgeous accent. But when I asked him if he was your fiancé, he just..."

"You asked him _what_?"

Thoughts were whirling through Sybil's head a million miles an hour. _Tom! Tom was here, he was looking for me, he came to find me! He thinks I'm engaged! Oh God, where is he?_

"Did he leave a message, say where he was going?"

"No, he didn't, but he mumbled something about the airport, I think."

"The airport? Oh no! I have to go after him. When was this?"

"About an hour ago, maybe. I'm not really sure."

She spoke to the empty air. Sybil was already gone.

* * *

Running into the terminal at Heathrow, she stopped, feeling a bit like Ross Geller in the last episode of "Friends". _How can I hope to find him, among these thousands of people?_

She stared around, not knowing what to do next. Then, she spotted the information counter and raced over to it.

"Please, oh, please, can you help me? Can you tell me if someone is on a certain flight? I've got to find him, I've just got to."

The middle aged man behind the counter looked at her, eyebrows arching sternly. "I'm sorry, miss, that kind of information is restricted. Security, you know."

"But you don't understand! I have to find him. Please, isn't there anything you can do?"

The man relented. "Now, now, my dear. What makes you think he is on a flight from this terminal today?"

"I know he is flying to New York today, and this seems to be where most of the flights go from."

"Here's something we can try. I can arrange for him to be paged. Would that help?"

By way of answer, she flung her arms around his neck. "Thank you, oh, thank you! You have no idea how much this matters, Mr..."

He smiled at her. "Carson, Charles Carson."

"Thank you, Mr Carson!"

Within a couple of minutes, an announcement was blaring through the terminal.

 _"Would an Irishman named Tom, en route to New York, please make himself known to airport staff, to receive an urgent message from Sybil."_

Sybil waited anxiously for the next hour, focusing all her energy on scanning the crowd, hoping against hope that she wasn't too late. Then, Mr Carson touched her arm.

"My dear, I'm so sorry, but security has just been closed for the last flight to New York today. I don't think he is coming."

She collapsed on the floor, head in her hands, fighting the urge to throw up. Mr Carson came out from behind the counter and put his arm protectively around her shoulder.

"My dear girl, don't take on so. Is there someone I can call for you, someone who can come and pick you up?"

"Thank you, Mr Carson – I really appreciate you trying to help, but there's nothing you can do for me. Nothing at all."

* * *

She could only think of one place to go.

The idea of being at home in her flat, alone, thinking about what might have been, was intolerable, so she decided to go and visit one of her patients, sit with them a while. Perhaps thinking about someone else's troubles would take her mind off her own.

Turning up her collar against the evening chill, she walked towards the front door of the hospital.

"Sybil?"

A voice from the gloom. A voice she had only heard once before. A voice she would know anywhere.

She stumbled forward and almost fell against him. "Tom, it's you, it's you! You didn't leave, oh, thank God..."

Tom took Sybil's hand, looking at her as if he was afraid she would vanish into the mist. The burning intensity of his gaze brought a flush racing up her cheeks.

"After coming all this way, I couldn't leave without seeing you again, telling you how I feel about you." He took a breath. "Ever since that night, I can't eat, I can't sleep... all I can do is think about you. I know it's fast but I also know I love you, I love you so much. Are you really engaged?"

"No, I'm not, I never was, it was all a mistake. I love you too," she replied, tears welling from her eyes.

He gently wiped her cheeks with his thumbs. Then, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, finding her mouth with his.

"Don't cry, darling, I'm here, it's OK, everything's going to be OK," he murmured between kisses.

And, as she clung to him, she knew he was right.

* * *

 _A/N -_

Aww, you can always trust me to bring our babies together eventually!

Thank you so much for your reviews so far, I love hearing what you think. Next up - an M-rated chapter... ;)


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note -_

In the spirit of S/T Smut Weekend on Tumblr which is still going for a few more hours - here's the reunion sex chapter. As I did on Tumblr, I'm dedicating this instalment to two people who asked for it - yankeecountess and andorra97. Hope you enjoy! ;)

Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading, reviewing and favouriting/following this fic as I move it over here - you don't know how much I appreciate your support. On with the smut!

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"Sybil, don't move, stay there. You look so beautiful."

"I can't, I have to... Oohhhhh, oh my God!"

Sybil's head fell behind her, tangled hair tumbling down her back. Tom held her as she came, over and over, muffling his own shouts of pleasure in the hollow between her collarbones. She was cradled in his lap, her legs wrapped around him, his cock deep inside her, their bodies upright and pressed together.

Afterwards, they rested in each other's arms, letting heartbeats slow, breathing ease. Maybe an hour had passed since their reunion, maybe a day – it didn't matter. The world didn't exist for them outside that room, that bed, that embrace.

They kissed again, the kiss long and sweet. Not like their kisses from before, when they'd pushed, grabbed, ravaged each other's mouths, making up for lost time.

When they broke apart, her head fell to his shoulder. For a moment, she just listened to his breath, tasted his skin, ran her hand up and down the muscles of his back.

"I love you so much. If you hadn't come to find me..."

"Did you ever doubt it?"

 _It's time to tell him._ "There's something you don't know, Tom. The night we met – that wasn't the end of it for me."

"Nor for me, darling. I haven't stopped thinking about you, even for a minute, since then."

"I don't mean that. I mean – well, there's no easy way to say this." She lifted her head and looked at him. "I'm pregnant."

Emotions flooded his face – amazement, excitement, joy. "Are you sure? You're carrying our child?"

"Yes. I've had the test, it's certain. I've got my first scan soon."

"I guess we're the ones to prove condoms don't always work! We used enough of them that night, didn't we..." Tom lifted his hand to Sybil's face, trailing the back of his hand down her cheek, staring at her as if she were the most precious thing he'd ever seen.

"Oh God, I can't tell you – the thought of having a baby with you, I..." His hand slid down between them and came to rest on her belly, still flat. "How big is he now, or she? Do you know?"

She smiled. "From what I've read, only an inch or so yet."

"So small!" There was a look of wonder, of reverence on his face, for her and for their child.

"Tom..."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come to the doctor with me?"

"Do I want to... are you kidding? I want to carry you there, I want to do everything for you, I want... I want to be a part of this, as much as you want me to. A father to our child, a partner to you, in every way."

"But – you live in New York! What about...?"

He shook his head. "That doesn't matter to me, sweetheart. I'll get a job in London, whatever it takes. I want to be with you, take care of you both."

"You don't know what that means to me. I had hoped... but I wasn't sure..."

He stopped her mouth with a kiss, then lifted her out of his lap and laid her down on her back. "I have to be gentle with you from now on, don't I?"

She winked at him. "I asked the doctor about that – and, umm, let's just say you don't have to be that gentle! And... I don't want you to. I love the way you... that we..."

"That we _what_? Come on, Sybil, I want to hear you say it." He lay beside her, leaning up on one elbow, running a hand down her body and stopping to play with her nipples, a cheeky smile curving his lips. A coil of desire unfurled in her gut. _God, what he does to me!_

"That we fuck. That we make love. That we... God, I don't even know how to describe it! I've never in my life been with someone the way I am with you. I didn't know..."

"Neither did I. Believe me, you are the most... the sexiest, most beautiful, most... everything. Christ, I'm speechless."

"An Irishman, lost for words? Let me call Guinness – that has to be a first!"

They shared a look as he stroked her from one hip to the other, his lips finding her breast.

"Maybe there's something more _useful_ I can be doing with my mouth – what do you think?" he murmured, kissing her stomach, then moving further down.

He settled her legs over his shoulders and put his mouth on her inner thigh, kissing the soft skin there, lingering just short of where he knew she wanted him to touch her. Already, she could feel the heat of his breath on her core, and it made her tremble, just thinking about what was going to happen.

Tom had told Sybil how much he loved doing this with her – the taste and texture of her soft, pink folds, the way she responded so ardently to him, clenching her thighs around him, groaning and begging for more, the feeling of giving her so much pleasure. And every time was different, better, more amazing than the last. It felt as if he was learning her body by heart, claiming it as his own, like a Renaissance mapmaker venturing off the edge of the known world.

He sucked her clit into his mouth, grabbing her hips and pressing them down onto the bed to improve his access. Spiralling around the swollen bud with his tongue, brushing against it, coming closer but not touching it fully, he drove her almost beyond endurance. It felt as if she were shrinking down to a single point in the universe, all feeling and sensation concentrated in this one part of herself, a pulse beating from her core louder than her own heart.

"Tom, please, more..."

Her hands tangled in his hair. Sliding two fingers inside her, he curled them upwards to intensify the effect of his attentions. His lips and tongue moved in tighter, relentless circles and he pushed himself even further between her legs, hunching up his shoulders to lift her arse off the bed. Finally, well past the point where she had thought she could bear no more, and proved herself wrong, he touched her _there_ , lighting the fuse of her body.

She exploded, flying out into space, seemingly infinite. The scream that left her mouth this time was barely human. Her hips bucked and rolled helplessly as the waves broke through her, a storm-tossed ocean crashing onto the shore. Tears fell down her cheeks, tears she didn't even notice until later when he wiped them away with his thumbs.

He was still between her thighs, kissing her, stroking her, licking her juices as they flowed down his chin. When he moved back up to lie beside her and their mouths met, she could taste herself on his tongue.

Then, she buried her face in his chest, whispering into his skin. "Stay, stay with me."

His strong arms tightened around her, pulling her close, and he dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Try and stop me. I'll never leave you, my love. That's a promise."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _Two weeks later_

"Just relax, Dr Crawley – lie back, try to be comfortable."

"Please call me Sybil. And this is Tom Branson, he's the father."

The radiologist nodded.

"I'm Anna Bates. Nice to meet you. Pardon me for not shaking hands," she joked as she smeared the ultrasound gel over Sybil's belly. "This might feel a bit cold."

Sybil shivered and did her best to be calm, tightening her grip on Tom's hand as Anna began to run the fetal probe slowly over her skin.

A sound came through the speaker – _whomp, whomp, whomp_.

"Nice, healthy heartbeat – that's good, exactly what I hoped for."

They all stared at the screen as the fuzzy images began to sharpen.

"There we are. See, there's the baby's head."

More shapes appeared, the radiologist talking them through what they were seeing. Then, she stopped talking.

"I'm hearing something a little... Hold on." Anna played with the dials on the machine, frowning.

Sybil looked at Tom, clutching his hand tightly. He leaned in to kiss her worried forehead.

"Sweetheart, don't fret, I'm sure everything is fine," he comforted her, just as Anna spoke.

"Sybil, Tom – I have to ask. Do either of you have a history of twins in your family?"

Tom scratched his head. "My sisters are twins, and I think my grandmother might have been, too. Do you mean..."

"Well, I'm hearing two heartbeats here. Listen..."

Sybil and Tom's faces lit up as a distinct _thom-thomp, thom-thomp_ came over the speaker. At the same moment, the radiologist moved the probe to show a tiny face on the screen, and a backbone right next to it.

"There they are! You're going to have twins. Nice size, both of them, from what I can see. Just what I'd expect from a ten week scan."

Anna turned back towards them just as the mother to be was stretching out her hand, tears glowing in her eyes, as if to try and touch her children on the screen.

"Do you want a picture to take with you?"

Sybil nodded, then looked up at Tom who put his hand gently on her cheek.

"You are so amazing, Sybil. How did you do this?"

She laughed – "You did it, you and your super twin genes!" Then the reality of the situation struck her.

"How on earth are we going to manage? One baby will be hard enough, but two? How..."

He ran his hand down her cheek, lifting her chin and stopping her mouth with his. The kiss deepened quickly and both of them were flustered when they pulled apart.

"Don't worry, darling, as long as you and our children are healthy, we will work the rest of it out. It's all going to be OK."

"You are wonderful, did anyone ever tell you that?" She smiled to let him know she was only partly kidding.

He dropped her a wink. "Once or twice, I think."

"Frightfully full of yourself too, aren't you?" She ran her fingers along the inside of his forearm, beckoning him to her.

"Take me home – _I_ want to be filled with you," she whispered in his ear as her fingers slid upwards and came to rest on his bicep.

"Dr Crawley, you minx!" He feigned shock, widening his eyes before lifting her other hand to his lips and kissing her palm. "But if milady insists..." he growled.

"Hmh, hmh," interjected Anna with a grin. "Here's the photo, you two – you can see your twins quite clearly."

Sybil's eyes widened as she looked at the piece of glossy paper in her hand. Tom leaned over her shoulder, his arm around her, and together they stared at the image of the tiny babies growing inside her. Babies she already loved so much, it made her tremble.

"We'll want to make sure we get you set up for the right appointments with your obstetrician and so on, now that we know you're carrying twins. Who's taking care of you?"

"Dr Napier. He looked after my sister Mary, too."

Anna made a note. She and Tom kept talking but Sybil had drifted away, wondering at the turn her life had taken. She still found it hard to believe that a chance meeting half a world away had filled her life with more love than her heart could ever hold.

* * *

"Can we have some more hot, please? I don't want to get out yet."

Tom reached from his position behind Sybil to release a stream of hot water. They'd got into the tub for a bath after a long night in bed doing everything except sleep, and now the water was beginning to chill in the early morning air.

He wrapped his arms around her again, running his lips along her shoulder, cupping her breasts in his hands.

"If I could just hold you here forever, I'd be happy," he murmured, kissing her throat and gently nipping her earlobe.

"Mmm, me too, darling. This feels so good," she replied, sinking even more deeply into his arms.

A few moments of blissful stillness. Then, Tom spoke.

"Sybil? I've been thinking..."

"Yes?"

"With everything that's happened, I wonder if there might be an answer for how to make this work. How would you feel about moving to Dublin?"

Sybil sat up and turned around to face him.

"Hear me out, love. All my family is there – my mother, my sisters, cousins galore. They could help us take care of the babies – they'll be fighting each other to do it, seriously! You could transfer your training to one of the universities over there. A friend of mine is an assistant professor at UCD, he'd be able to help. And I'm sure I could go in with my brother in his garage."

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?"

He leaned forward to kiss her lips.

"I believe it could work. Will you think about it? We can go over for a visit, meet the family, if you want?"

She nodded, lifting herself so she was sitting in his lap, and twined her legs and arms around him as she found his mouth with hers. They stayed there, lost in each other, until the water was really too cold to bear.

Then, Tom moved Sybil from his lap so he could get out of the tub, reaching behind him to take her hand and bring her with him. He grabbed a towel from the hook on the back of the door, pulling her close, wet skins sticking together as he wrapped the towel around them both.

"Now, can I help you get dry, Dr Crawley?"

"I think we both know your strengths lie in the opposite direction, Mr Branson. And then I will never get to work on time!"

She wriggled from his arms and dodged past him out the door. He dropped the towel and followed her into the corridor. They began to run, Sybil shrieking with delight as Tom caught her around the waist.

"What were you saying about me making you late for work?" he said with a cheeky grin, picking her up and carrying her back to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note -_

OK, so this is a bit of a surprise for you - a _new_ chapter 10, which I'm posting for the first time here before I send Tom and Sybil to Dublin and get up to date on what I've posted so far on Tumblr. I'm taking the opportunity to deal with a plot point I've been meaning to come back to, as you'll see.

Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading, reviewing and favouriting/following this fic so far - I really love hearing from you. Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 _Fuck, she's so beautiful..._

Tom wasn't even thinking about Sybil's looks – _well, not just her looks_ – as he stared down at her.

She was curled up in his arms, her warm body pressed against his, her head resting on his shoulder. Just her presence seemed to leave the air around their bed glittering with joy and possibility, making the world into a wonderful and mysterious place he was happy to be part of.

A little moan escaped her and he leaned down to kiss her forehead, tightening his hold on her.

"All right, sweetheart?"

"Yeah."

"God, Sybil, I love you so much." His fingers ran along her jawline to her chin, lifting her face to his for another kiss as she snuggled closer to him. "I can't seem to stop kissing you..."

"Fine by me..." she murmured, returning his kiss, deepening it, sending his senses spinning with her lightest touch.

When they broke apart after several minutes, she moved around to rest herself on his chest. "Tom, there's something I need to do."

"What's that?"

"You know how that nurse told you I was engaged when you arrived? Wrongly told you?" she added quickly, as if to emphasise her very non-engaged status to him, in case he was in any doubt.

"How could I forget? I thought I'd lost you forever." He stroked her hair back from her face.

"But you knew better, right? Or else why would you have come back?" Another kiss, deeper, warmer than the last one, leaving him breathless by the time she spoke again.

"Well, the thing is – I haven't told him about you, about us, and I want to. I owe him that – he's a decent man, and I care about him."

"I get that – you want to do the right thing by him." His curled fingers ran along the side of her breast, pressed as it was against him, and he felt her tremble at his touch.

"If I go and meet him, would you come with me?"

"Sure – whatever you need, love, just tell me when and where. I'm yours to command."

"Oh really?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You know it." He winked, a crooked grin curving his lips.

"Well, I've got a command for you to be getting on with..." She leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"As your ladyship desires..." he growled, rolling her over onto her back and sliding on top of her.

* * *

Tom stood outside the Covent Garden pub, peering through the thick plate glass windows.

Sybil was sitting at a table with a slim, dark haired man. She was nodding seriously and leaning forward as she spoke. The man ran his hand through his hair and even from this distance Tom could see the heartbreak on his face.

 _I know how you must feel, mate..._ he thought, pushing open the door as the clock on the wall marked the hour.

Sybil looked up as he came in and began to smile. Waving him over, half standing as he crossed the room, she pulled up another chair.

"Tom – over here!"

As always, his heart gave a jump at the sight of her, and he reached out automatically to grab her in his arms and kiss her. She pulled gently away after a moment and turned back to the table.

"Tom Branson, this is Tom Bellasis," she said uncertainly.

The two men nodded at each other. Then, Sybil spoke again.

"What can I get you, love?" From the expression on her face as he sat down, he could tell she wanted him and the other Tom to talk.

"Pint of Guinness, please."

As Sybil walked away, Tom could see that his companion's face was strained and pale.

"I'm not going to lie to you – I was gutted to hear that Sybil wouldn't marry me. I never got over her, you see. Childhood sweetheart and all that. I had hoped that, well, in her situation – I could look after her, take care of her."

"Yeah, I heard – she told me a bit about your history together. I don't really know what to say, except that I'm sorry. Losing a girl like Sybil..."

"You don't have to be sorry, it's not your fault. She's clearly madly in love with you – I could see it in her face from the minute she told me about you. And that's what I want for her, really – if she's not with me, then at least she should be with someone she loves, and who loves her." A pair of dark eyes met his own squarely. "Are you that guy?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm completely crazy about her too – have been since the minute we met. She matters more to me than – well, anything."

"Just don't hurt her, OK? I hate to sound like her father but she's so special, so amazing – I can't stand the thought of..."

"I get it, and no, I won't. I'd rather cut off my own arm than let her feel a minute's pain."

They exchanged looks. "Is it just me, or is this a weird conversation to be having?" Tom Bellasis' grin was wry.

"It's a first for me, too," Tom Branson admitted, just as Sybil came back to the table and put down his drink.

"Congratulations, by the way – Sybil told me you're expecting twins. How did you react when you heard the news?"

"Fair to say we were both pretty stunned. It wasn't as big a surprise for me, though – I come from a family with quite a few sets of twins."

Sybil smiled and picked up Tom's hand, kissing the back of it. "It's all down to you, darling." Then she turned towards the other Tom, who had a look of pain on his face.

"Tom, I hope you know how sorry I am about all this. I know it's a lot to ask, but can you please not say anything to my family, not yet? I haven't had the chance to tell them about any of this, and I want to do it in my own way, my own time."

"You don't have to ask. Of course, it's your business, to share the way you want to. I'd never think of saying anything, to anyone."

"Thanks – you're a good friend."

"That's better than nothing, I guess." He stood up. "Look, Syb, I'm going to leave you to it. I do wish you all the best, truly. I'll always be there for you, any way I can." He leaned down to kiss her cheek, and then extended his hand to the man she had chosen.

"Shake?"

"Of course – thanks for being there for Sybil, it's good to know she has friends like you in her corner." The two men shook hands.

Sybil was left staring after her friend as he left the pub, his shoulders slumping.

"Everything OK?" Tom put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

She smiled at him, putting a hand on his cheek. "Yes, I'm OK. Oh dear, I hated hurting him like that. But what else could I do? At least he knows the truth now, about everything."

He kissed the tip of her nose softly. "That's one of the things I love so much about you, Sybil Crawley – the way you care about people, your loyalty to your friends. I'm sure he wanted to punch me in the face when he met me, but all credit to him – he was a real mensch, he dealt with a really tough situation with dignity. I'm not sure if I'd have been as gracious as he was, in his shoes."

"What do you mean?"

"If you'd chosen to be with him over me."

Sybil stared into his eyes. "Don't you know by now – the moment I saw you, I was lost. I wouldn't have said yes to Tom, even if you hadn't come to find me. I could never love anyone the way I love you."

"Come here to me, milady." He put his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer and kissing her.

As her arms wove around his shoulders, he realised he'd never felt more _himself_ than he was in her embrace. It was as if he'd been born with a Sybil-shaped hole in his heart and now, for the first time in his life, he was complete.

* * *

 _A/N -_

As a reminder, I cast Aneurin Barnard as Tom Bellasis. OK - next time, Tom and Sybil's Dublin visit...


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note -_

Here's the last chapter I had previously posted on Tumblr, meaning we are now up to date. Thanks again to everyone who's been reading and reviewing since I began moving this story over here - hope you enjoy where I take this fic, there's still plenty more angst and romance to come - and perhaps the odd bit of smut, too. ;)

It's dedicated to the lovely zip-goes-a-million, whose prompt for the Tumblr S/T Valentine's exchange I incorporated. And - very special thanks to the awesome team at Allen Leech Online, who worked so hard to bring us the adorable picture of Allen at school which I used when I posted this fic on Tumblr. Awwww!

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 _A week later_

"How do I look?"

Sybil brushed her hair back from her face and straightened her dress, smiling nervously. Tom hastened to reassure her.

"Sweetheart, you look perfect." He reached up to knock on the door, but she grabbed his hand.

"Are you sure? It's going to be a lot for her to take in – you visit Dublin out of the blue for the first time this year, bringing someone she's never heard of. With everything we are going to tell her... would it be better if I went for a walk first, let her spend some time with you, before she meets me?"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"You don't need to worry. Truly, you don't. My mother is going to love you. How could she not?"

He tipped her face up to his and kissed her tenderly on the mouth. When her hands twined around his neck and her tongue slid along his bottom lip, he was tempted to close his eyes and sink into her kiss. _So tempted..._

Then, he saw a lace curtain twitching across the street, and knew he could delay no longer. His mother would never forgive him if Helen Ryan knew about Sybil before she did.

"Come on love, let's get it over with. Promise it won't be as bad as you think!"

He lifted the knocker and rapped it a couple of times. Soon, they heard light footsteps coming down the hallway towards them. The door opened to reveal his mother – a slim, fair-haired woman with the blue eyes she'd handed down to him. Eyes that gleamed with unshed tears.

"Tommy, my boy! It's been too long! Conas atá tú?"

She pulled him into a warm embrace. When she released him, Tom wrapped his arm around Sybil.

"Tá mé go maith. Mam, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Sybil Crawley. Sybil, this is my mother, Eileen Branson."

His mother's smile was warm. "Sybil, dear – you're very welcome, I'm sure. Come on inside, you must be hungry after your trip."

She waved them both through the door and led the way to a small, warm kitchen, where she began to bustle around making tea.

Sybil looked at Tom as they sat down. His heart lifted as she reached out to take his hand under the table.

After a simple meal of toasted sandwiches, accompanied by some Branson family small talk ( _one piece of news at a time_ , reasoned Tom to himself), Eileen led the way upstairs.

"Tommy, your room is just as you left it. Sybil, I've put you in here –Tom's sister is away at college now. You'll both find clean towels on your beds."

His mother's look spoke volumes to her son. _I don't care what you get up to out of my sight, but while you're here... no unseemly nocturnal activities!_

He had expected this – his mother was a devout Catholic – and smiled at her. "Thanks Mam – I'll make sure Sybil has everything she needs."

"Oíche mhaith." Eileen smiled at them both before going into her own room and closing the door.

Sybil turned towards Tom. "Come here, you, and give me a kiss before bed."

"Whatever milady commands," he growled, making her giggle as he pushed her back against the wall and kissed her deeply, leaving her breathless and blushing by the time they broke apart.

"I don't know how I'm going to sleep without you, darling..." she murmured. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, arms still resting around his waist, and her glance sent a flutter through his heart.

"I know. Me too, mo mhuirnín." He brushed a teasing curl from her cheek.

"We're going to miss you so much."

"We?"

"Me and our babies, silly." She took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

He felt a tear behind his eyes when he heard those words, and leaned down to kiss her again softly.

"As the song says, Sybil – dream a little dream of me."

"I will, I promise." She blew him a kiss and left him alone in the darkened hallway.

* * *

Sybil's absence that night was a physical ache for Tom.

He wasn't only missing sex with her – as extraordinary as it always was. He also wanted to hold her close as she fell asleep, his face buried in the back of her neck, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair.

Alone in his childhood bed, his arms felt empty without her.

Sleep was elusive and, around 3am, he knew he had to see her. Opening her door quietly, a shaft of moonlight streaming across the room showed him that Sybil was sleeping in one of his old t-shirts. Her arms were wrapped around her own body, as if to mimic his embrace.

That sight made Tom long to wake her up and tear the t-shirt off her, stroke her bare skin, kiss her warm mouth. But he resisted temptation, knowing she needed her sleep for the day to come. Instead, he went back to his room and sank into a doze until daybreak.

* * *

"Look, here's my junior school, St Brendan's."

Tom pulled on Sybil's hand, bringing her to a halt beside a wire fence as they walked through the streets of his old stomping ground.

"Over there – see the monkey bars? That's where I fell and broke my arm when I was seven or eight."

"You poor baby. It must have hurt!"

"Lucky for me, Annie O'Connor was there, and she looked after me until the school nurse came. She gave me my first kiss that day, as I remember."

She pretended to pout. "Should I be jealous – your first love?"

He winked at her. "She's happily married with three children now, living in New Zealand. So no, you don't need to be jealous."

"Cheeky!" She swatted his chest. "I'll bet you were a real charmer when you were younger."

"Ah, I'm not so sure about that, me darlin'." He leaned to kiss her cheek before leading her around the corner to a tree-lined park, the grass scattered with dandelions.

"The scene of my greatest sporting triumph – when I scored twice against the hated Sacred Heart boys. I was the hero of the hour!" He chuckled at the memory. "And there, under that tree – I found a couple of abandoned kittens, and took them home to my mother in my school jumper."

"Really? Aww, that's such an adorable story!" Sybil squeezed his hand and he returned her caress.

As they walked along the street, Tom could almost see himself, fair hair falling into his eyes as he cycled home from school, on his way to a friend's house, doing his paper round to earn money of his own. The memories were so thick, he almost had to brush them away from his face.

"You know, there are so many stories from these streets for me, Sybil. I never ranged that far from home when I was a boy – these few blocks were my whole world. Every tree, every footpath – I knew them all so well."

They approached a large, low rise red brick building, set in an asphalt playground. He pointed towards a shed at the back of the block.

"That's where I spent more time than I should have in senior school. Sneaking a cigarette, skipping class with my mates. No wonder I didn't do too well in my exams!"

"We would probably never have met at school, you know – I was the exact opposite. Always working hard, trying to do my best, Miss Goody Two Shoes."

Sybil sat down on a low brick wall, shaking her hair back over her shoulders, eyes dreamy.

"Your childhood was so different to mine, Tom. And not just in the obvious way..." She smiled up at him. "Not the whole 'daughter of an earl' thing! Growing up in the country, I mean, and going away to boarding school when I was eleven."

Her gaze was steady. "When I think of my life growing up, it's more of an internal landscape I return to – my imagination, favourite books, that kind of thing. But for you... you know where you come from, where you belong – I envy you that, love."

"What about Downton Abbey? Isn't that home?" Tom sat beside her, taking her hand.

The way she dropped her eyes showed him the sensitivity of the topic. "Downton Abbey is where I grew up, but now when I go back to visit, I know I don't really belong there. Never did, really."

She sighed. "My family loved me, sure, but I felt as if they wanted a life for me that was never mine. When I took another road, they couldn't understand. Maybe one day I'll be able to explain it to them."

He moved closer to her and slid his arm around her waist, pulling her close. She raised her face to his and touched his cheek with one finger.

"I know where I belong now, though, Tom – right here, in your arms. You are home to me." She kissed him and he returned the favour, several times over.

"Me too, darling," he whispered when they parted. "You're my world now, you and our children."

Her hands wove around his shoulders as he cradled her tightly in his arms, pressing his lips to her hair. As long as their embrace lasted, nothing could touch them.

* * *

 _A/N -_

Another piece of casting FYI - I saw Joely Richardson as Eileen Branson. And I confess, I borrowed the kitten story from Mr CM. :)

Translating the Irish phrases (per Google Translate):

Conas atá tú = How are you?

Tá mé go maith = I'm well.

Oíche mhaith = Good night.

Mo mhuirnín = My sweetheart.

There's more to the story of this Dublin visit... hope to post that soon!


End file.
